


Necessity

by sweetasblackcoffee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Morning Routines, Work, brief mention of Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetasblackcoffee/pseuds/sweetasblackcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren can be quite forgetful in the mornings; thankfully his girlfriend Annie is there to remind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessity

**Author's Note:**

> Brief thing I typed up when I was bored.

In a small apartment in the middle of the bustling city, a certain Eren Jaeger was scuttling about in the small space, darting back and forth with half a business suit on. He was a flurry of a loose tie and bedhead hair, and if this wasn’t such a common sight in the morning, his girlfriend by the kitchen counter would watch with a trace of amusement in her eyes. 

“Annie, do you know where—" 

"By the door,” she replied with ease, her eyes never leaving the printed ink of her magazine. 

“Thanks! How about—" 

"In your case." 

"And the—" 

"It’s done,” Annie hummed and took a sip of her coffee. She glanced up to see her boyfriend hopping across the room while trying to put on his shoe and she sighed, standing up and trekking across before grabbing his tie and straightening it. “You know your boss gets pissed if you aren’t decent." 

"Not my fault Levi is a clean-freak,” she heard him grumble. 

She gave a roll of her eyes. “Whatever.” Dusting off imaginary dust and a hint of lint off her boyfriend’s suit jacket, she spun him around and gave him a light shove toward the door. “Now have a nice day." 

Barely paying attention to the  _‘I will!’_  as she spun her heel and went back to her spot on her counter, she absently listened to the slamming door as she brought the coffee cup to her lips again. Before the hot liquid entered her mouth, however, she heard the door open. 

He just opened his mouth when she cut in for him. "It’s on your desk, you told me yesterday.” Eren’s mouth closed then opened again, and before a word came out, she replied, “You’re welcome." 

He gave a sheepish grin. "Thanks again, Annie. Alright, see you later!” And the door closed once more. 

Annie gave a light and almost cheerful hum at the sound, and was about to take that deserved sip of coffee when she heard the door open again. “I almost forgot!" 

She sent a thinly veiled glower to his direction. "What now, Ere—" 

But before her sentence could finish, a pair of lips sealed her own in a chaste kiss. 

The grin on his face as he pulled away was one of wicked triumph, no doubt at the dumbfounded look on her face. "That,” he said. “Anyway, gotta go, running late and all. Love ya, Annie!" 

And finally, after several bustling minutes, the door closed a final time. 

A furious deep red hue crept up the blonde’s face.


End file.
